Gabriel Taylor
|image = |alias = The Brothers |race = Ensō |rank = 05 |age = 21 |gender = Male |height = 5'8 |weight = 150 |eye color = Brown |hair color = Black |relatives = Alvar Aalto ~Father Jason Taylor~Brother Akira Taylor~Brother |affiliation = Esoterica |base = None |occupation = |previous occupation = Hivemind Member~Epsilon Division |hanatsu = Unknown |shin hanatsu = |kami hanatsu = }} Gabriel Taylor is the older brother of Jason and Akira Taylor and a former member of Hivemind. He is the 5th Ensō, and is given the title The Brothers. Like his brother Jason, he was attacked by the The Alpha and had his Zanpakutō Atlas Stolen. Appearance Gabriel is a lean young male with fully developed abdominal muscles and his overall structure is sculpted with well defined muscles. He has light ebony skin and white hair. Gabriel's hair is semi-long about ear length and spiked on the top. Gabriel wears a long sleeve, skin tight, white shirt that attaches to the middle finger of both of Gabriel's hands and has a V neck-line that ends at his collarbone, in place of the regularly worn Shitagi. In most causes he dresses pretty flashy, with a chain around his neck. He wears white shorts and sandals. Personality Generally, Gabriel is a sophisticated, patient, and polite man. Both to his enemies and his allies alike, he commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. He is rarely seen without some sort of smile on his face (which can often infuriate the people he is fighting or talking to at the time). He also has a hobby for picking on his teammates both bluntly and in humor, particularly his brother. As a result of their differing personalities but connection to each other as teammates, they share quite a complex, but close relationship. Like many of his teammates, he is indiscriminate and merciless against Hollows and Shinigami in combat or as mission targets. He has a view of battle as entertainment and "a game", pushing himself in order to fight and surpass strong opponents. History In works Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: '''Like all member of H.A.S.E.I and Esoterica he is able to spirits including Hollows and Shinigami. This stems from either an encounter with a Hollow or Shinigami as well as being able to naturally see spirits. '''High Spiritual Power: As a on of the six founding member of Esoterica, Gabriel has an impressive amount of Reiryoku stored within him, easily capable of powering both his techniques and his Reiatsu during long fights and extended sessions of training or tutoring. While his spiritual energy has no unique, specific effects like some of the more powerful Esoterica members, possibly due to his lack of mastery over all of his abilities, it is still easily recognizable to those who have felt it before or have a high level of spiritual awareness. Although the actual amount of spiritual energy within his body is not spectacular for his class, the way he uses it is certainly effective enough to siphon it off in perfect quantities, making it seem far more vast and imposing than it actually is. Hakuda: 'Gabriel was trained as a child by various masters that he hung around, pestering until they taught him some of their martial art. Because of this, he was able to flourish in Hakuda, pretending to know nothing in order to make it seem to the masters like they weren't giving any of their technique away, when in reality he was a master of a vast number of martial arts. Due to learning from multiple different teachers, his fighting style combines many different syles into a single style of fighting. With this unique style he has demonstrated several times to be more than dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs. Utilizing fists, wrists, elbows, shoulders, knees, legs, feet and even his head and torso, he can literally fight from every single position on his body which makes his style able to mix extreme power with versatility. *'Ghost Palm: 'Ghost Palm focuses on damaging an opponent's internal organs. When Gabriel uses it, spiritual energy swarms around his hands in a seemingly untamed way, making it feel like ghosts are swirling around their hands, giving it its name. When the energy makes contact with the opponent's part of the body, it can cause the internal organs to become heavily damaged. Muscles can contract unwillingly and unnaturally, nerves can have the feeling of being stretched out, and bones can be cracked and broken. When utilized properly, the user can destroy internal organs to the point it would look like the affected areas were "put into a meat grinder". **'Raging Beast: By lowering his body and getting on all fours with his hands and feet then lowering his posterior to the back of his calves as if he were to launch himself, he can begin the style of the Raging beast ability. Then by propelling himself forward with the velocity of a flash step, he can thrust himself forward at incredibly speeds which would give him an incredibly rampaging ability like a raging elephant. The name of the ability isn't just given because of it's style and his size, but the way he has his arms. By folding his hands behind his head and having his elbows bent forward at the sides of his head, it would represent an elephant's tusks with the points of his shoulders. He uses these as incredible battering rams and also protecting his body given their reach and size **'Body Breaker': Gabriel charges at his opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in Reiatsu. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick and powerful. To preform this attack , the attacking user runs towards an opponent, wraps his arm around their upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. **'Unbound Aggression': Gabriel channels spiritual energy into his fist, releasing it upon contact with a desired target. The resulting blow can smash the strongest of defenses/obstacles, and can even forcefully dispell attacks when timed correctly. *'Flowing Palm:' Flowing Palm is a custom fighting style and is a variation of the Boundless fist fighting style. The purpose of this fighting style, like most of the boundless fist, is to attack while being able to defend at the same time. By engaging an attack enemy, striking though their center, Yielding, following though, relaxing, nullify enemies force, use enemies force aginst them, and adding their own force. The user is able to quickly attack the enemy and defend at the same time. **'Focus Point: '''With two fingers, Gabriel strikes the opponent's body in a vital area. In said spot, the hit will cause a negative reaction to the internal organ that was targeted, depending on what was targeted. Enough blows with this technique can cause the vital to shut down completely. **'Drafting Palm: Gabriel channels a certain amount of energy into his palm, or palms, and releases it upon contact with his opponent. Not only will the blow throw the opponent back, but it will cause a shockwave to hit the organ system, resulting in severe pain and internal damage, depending on the amount of energy used. '''Zanjutsu Master: Gabriel is known to be one of the better swordsman of Esoterica, and this is quite obvious due to the fact that he holds two swords rather than one; a blessing that ultimately signifies one as a powerful Zanjutsu user. Gabriel isn't truly ambidextrous however, for any strike with his left handed sword can be see as some what weaker due to the injury of this arm. However, Gabriel sees this a bit of an opportunity. By knowing that his left arm is weaker, he uses his right handed sword as a guard while his left arm is the offensive. Gabriel also, when fighting very close, can switch the style of how he holds the sword, his most talented feature of his Zanjutsu style. He would generally block with his right handed blade than flip his left handed blade to where the blade is facing down and deliver a good slash up close. Expert Tactician & Strategist: Due to his training Gabriel's intelligence may shine brightest on paper and beside a scale, but his mental faculties are nothing to scoff at when swords are drawn and blood is threatening to spill. His mathematical mind easily translates into an impressive skill in judging the finer aspects of real-time battle situations through statistics and numbers. Particularly, Gabriel understands the proportions of spiritual energy necessary for each movement he makes, how much he has left in reserves, and, after enough time devoted to studying the ebb and flow of techniques used against him, the same regarding his opponents. This knowledge of his own spiritual limitations is an acute awareness that makes him uncharacteristically introspective, far from his normal, emotionally unaware attitude. Zanpakutō Prometheus (の意味) is the name of Gabriel's first zanpakutō. In its sealed state it takes the form of a black Katana. The blade is engraved with different symbols, sporting a white hilt. Extending from the hilt are four cloth like strings. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Capture the flames of heaven and gain insight into creation ". Gabriel stabs Prometheus into the ground and says the command. This causes his shadow to be consumed by it. Moments later Prometheus burst into black flames which reforms into a figure that of tends to copy Gabriels movement. extending from Prometheus are four shadow blades. : Shikai Special Ability: The power of Prometheus is to "capture and learn the mechanics behind " an attack that is used against it. When an attack is used against it, on Gabriel's command Prometheus will throw on of the four swords at the attack. Upon contact with the attack, the sword erupts into a mass of flames and consumes that attack. Moments later sword reforms back behind Prometheus. After reforming Prometheus will then attempt to reverse engineer the attack, while doing so Prometheus is unable to be used in battle and will revert back into its sword form. After learning the mechanics behind the attack, Prometheus will glow a black color. Due to just learning the attack Gabriel is unable to use it right away and must learn it himself. This give him the chances to develope different sub attacks. :* Ishitsukigami (意志つきがみ, Will of the Mood God): Ishitsukigami is a attack modeled after the Getsuga Tenshō. Much like it at the instant of the slash, Prometheus absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Like the the Getsuga Tenshōm the Ishitsukigami is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. :** Kuro Ishitsukigami ' ''(黒意志つきがみ, Black will of the mood god): Gabriel raises his arm forward and outstretched, with the palm facing flat toward the target. He then point his sword at the opponent during this fires a Ishitsukigami powerful enough to destroy anything that it comes into contact with. Ishitsukigami gets within short range from the target, it breaks into thousands of small needles, which goes through the users body cutting their muscles. :** '''Tengan Toppa Mūgetsu (天元突破無月, Heaven-Piercing Void Moon): After releasing a Ishitsukigami, Gabriel gathers in into his sword. He then charges at the opponent and kicks them into the air. Upon doing so, he releasing the Ishitsukigami along with his spiritual energy which gathers around his body. He then quickly jumps up and impales the opponent with great form. This move haves shown to be able to competely rip a hollow in half. :** Ugetsu (雨月 居合道'' ' , '''Rain Moon): 'Gabriel releases a Ishitsukigami into the air. He then points towtd and opponent, moments later several bolts shoot down. The bolts tend to resembles rain drops when falling. The bolts will it the location that he pointed to. By swinging his sword instead of pointing, he is able to target a large area instead of just a target. :** '''Kurogetsu Iaidō '(''黒月, Black Moon Way of Iai ): ''To perform this technique, Gabriel points his sheathed sword at the opponent. Almost immediately, he dashes forward in a straight line at high speed. He is surrounded by wind due to traveling at high speeds to a distance of about two meters, in much the same shape as a comet. Due to the wind traveling at high speeds, just beneath the wind is a layer of vacuum, that sucks in the surrounding debris. Moments before reaching the opponent he unsheates his sword and quickly releases a Ishitsukigami before reseathing his sword. Due to the closeness of the impact of this technique does not leave a stab wound, but rather blows a large chunk of the object away. :** '''Gesshoku (月食, Lunar Eclipse): Unknown :** Izayoi (十六夜, Sixteen-Day-Old Moon): Unknown :* Taiyoushin'' ''Shishou ''('太陽神'四象 Sun God's Four Phases): Taiyoushin Shishou is an attack modeled after an ability from an unknown Shinigami. Simular to the original, it uses the users spiritual power to manipulate solor energy. Unlike the original, this can be used even without the presence of the sun as it uses the user and zanpakutō the as a proxy sun. When in use, Prometheus begins to glow different four different colors in the spectrum. Each color represents a different phase in the attack, and allows different attacks to be used. :** '''Saisho Dankai' (最初段階, First Phase): In this stage Prometheus glows a red orange color. This is considered to be his offensive stage and his most used. Gabriel gathers raises Prometheus into the air and gathes energy at a point able it. The energy forms a orb that gives a a large amount of heat and energy, much like a small sun. He stated that as long as he is in the first stage the heat doesn't effect him. In addition, he stated that exteme cold or a poweful attack and destory the orb. :*** Taiyou Zansatsu (太陽''惨殺, Solar Slaughter): To use Gabriel throw Prometheus at the orb, this causes it prometheus to consumed it, before falling back into his hands. Prometheus then releases a a bright light then turns golden yellow.' ....' :*** '''Taiyou Kouen' (太陽紅炎, Solar Prominence): Is a denfensive move that is produced by the orb itself. The moment a different energy come within tage of it, an arc of energy and heat shoots toward it from the orb. If the arc dosent hit anything it will return to the orb. :*** Taiyou Kaimetsu (太陽壊滅, Solar Annihilation): To use Gabriel points Prometheus at the orb then at an object. The moment he point at a location a solar flare shoots form the orb toward the location. Due to its intense heat, when traveling it sill burn whatever it comes in contact with until it his the target. Mu Jinn (جن‎ , Arabic for; Hidden From Sight): is the name of Gabriel's Mu, like its name states, it cannot be seen by anyone other then Gabriel. Though it can be heard and felt. When speaking, Jinn usually speaks in a cryptic code which tends to frustrates Gabriel at times. However, Jinn seems amused by this and continues to do so most of the time. Though in times of need, Jinn speaks clearly and tends to give good advice. * Hanatsu: '''Unlike other Mu's who needs to be released in order to awaken their power. Jinn is stated to be in a constant state of release. Allowing him to access Jinn's power at anytime. : ''Hanatsu Special Ability'': Jinn's ability it to enter itself into a item(vessel), which Gabriel call "Equipping". To do this, he first surrounds the vessel with his spiritual pressure and compresses around it to form Jinn's Weapon. This usually changes the objects form, which Jinn states is a reflection of a portion of it's form. While he often uses an item base vessel to equip, he stated that he is able to use his body as one. In this case, Jinn states the appearance is this from closely resembles its true form. :*'''Basic Abilities: Regardless of the vessel Gabriel uses, it he is able to employ two basic abilities. ::*'Fire Creation': By flowing his spiritual pressure into the vessel, Gabriel is able to use the vessel to create and manipulate flames from it. ::*'Lightning Creation': By flowing his spiritual pressure into the vessel, Gabriel is able to use the vessel to create and manipulate lightning from it. :*'Dagger Vessel': Is the main item Gabriel uses as a vessel for Jinn's power. When entered into to Dagger, Jinn's power explodes outward, then implodes back into it. This causes the dagger to change into a large black sword, a black metallic substance forms around his arms into gauntlets. With a swing of his sword, he is able to create a slash of fire. Using the gauntlets he is able to release a stream of lightning. Former Abilities & Powers Quotes * (To Sano): "With this I will make them regret taking my family" Category:OmniKaiser